Wolves
by Mashiro
Summary: [Naruto x Sasuke] It's sad, but Sasuke loses a lot of his impressiveness when he's drunk and passed out on the floor. Though on the other hand, he looks quite nice when he's soaked in cold beer. Short series. No spoilers.
1. Guys have nipples too

**Wolves  
**by Mashiro

Naruto fandom, short series, no spoilers  
BOYS LOVE: Naruto x Sasuke

01 first updated: March 22nd 2007, Thursday  
revised: November 2007

-

I've been in the mood for writing something like this for some time. A Naughty Naruto and Poor Sasuke story. Hoho. The title makes no sense. Unless Naruto is the wolf; being bad and hunting poor, innocent Sasuke. Although that's not what I was thinking; I just named it after a song I happened to listen to a lot while I wrote the first chapter.

This story will contain drinking, raging hormones, an almost hetero-ish dream and sex in the fourth chapter. A sex-free version will only be posted here though. I don't want to break any rules.

Oh, and I'm not sure where this takes place actually, as in where in the manga. It didn't feel important.

Lots of thanks to lovely Allys777 for taking the time to beta read this for me. Love you!

Enjoy!

-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I am just a fan. This is FAN FICTION.

-  
-

**01: Guys have nipples too**

-  
-

Sasuke wasn't all that impressive, lying on his back on the floor. He wasn't impressive at all to be perfectly honest. The alcohol in Naruto's system could have something do to with it, but he couldn't remember what it had been about the guy that had made him seemed so cool when they were younger. It was difficult to imagine his haughty and confident bearing when he was sprawled on the floor like that; liquor having chased away the balance from his feet. It was difficult to imagine his glaring or teasing looks when his eyes were hidden behind eyelids. Maybe it was just the alcohol but Sasuke seemed like… just a guy really, when you looked at him like this.

Naruto snorted and flopped down on the floor next to Sasuke; his, at the moment very passed out, sort of rival and sort of friend.

"You're just a guy," Naruto huffed and made a face, taking another mouthful from the bottle in his hand.

He looked at the 'just a guy' and for some reason Sasuke seemed different yet again, now that he was closer. The flaring redness of his cheeks made him look embarrassed; and maybe he was. He could be somehow aware of how unimpressive he looked. Or he could be having dirty dreams in his unconscious. His breathing was loud, at least for a ninja.

"And you suck at drinking," Naruto said.

Who could have guessed? The guy was good at everything but he sucked at drinking. Naruto was almost disappointed; had looked forward to a long, good match before he won. Though he supposed he would get to rub it in in the morning. And not just in the morning, for a long time to come. Sasuke sucked at drinking. Ha! Maybe Sakura-chan would stop loving him now.

The thought was stupid and made Naruto giggle; a sad, drunken and frustrated giggle.

Sasuke moaned and Naruto looked to find him turning his head. Towards Naruto. His hair fell against his skin; his lips moved as if he said something but nothing could be heard. His eyes were still closed.

"Hey, bastard?" Naruto said and narrowed his eyes. "You waking up?"

Sasuke moaned again and sounded pitiful. An arm was lifted from the floor and dropped down on his forehead. Was he passed out or what?

"Hey!" Naruto waited for a moment to see if Sasuke would answer, then he sighed loudly and drank more from his bottle. "Che... Warn me if you're gonna puke, alright?"

Naruto leaned his weight on an elbow and moved close to Sasuke's face. His eyes were drawn to Sasuke's long eyelashes and the smooth skin colored red by intoxication.

"I'll carry you to the bathroom," Naruto said when he remembered why he had moved closer. "Like a girl."

Sasuke didn't reply. Didn't open his eyes and glare and walk away like he usually did when Naruto bothered him. Had to be passed out. Didn't even moan this time.

Naruto sniffled and made a face and moved back again. Away. It was amazing how all the girls could be so hung up on such an unimpressive guy. Amazingly stupid. Wasn't Sakura-chan supposed to be smart? Maybe love made girls stupid.

His eyes moved to Sasuke's lips and he remembered the feel of them. Years ago and quite a traumatic experience, but he remembered. Soft and wet. Quite wet. Unlike anything Naruto had tasted before. Unlike all the other things Naruto had since then learned about his sort of rival and sort of friend. For some reason it pissed him off.

"You're the worst drinking partner, you know," he muttered and forced his eyes to leave the lips that had been soft and quite wet. Maybe they still were. Who knew? Then Naruto realized that maybe someone did know. Did Sasuke have a girlfriend? A secret one that no one knew of, because Naruto had never heard of any girlfriend and if there was one he should have.

That was one of those thoughts that needed to be followed by a giggle, so Naruto giggled. How silly it sounded. Haughty and always extraordinary Sasuke with a secret girlfriend that no one knew of. That got to feel his lips. Maybe because she was ugly, but good-looking Sasuke had fallen for her anyway. It sounded messed up and likely at the same time; Sasuke having a weakness for ugly girls. At least likely now; now that Naruto knew Sasuke sucked at drinking and was really quite average.

"I'm gonna go pee," Naruto huffed and stuck his tongue out at the passed out, quite average guy on his floor. "Don't puke while I'm gone."

He put a hand on the floor and his feet under himself and then heaved to get up. But he had underestimated the spinning in his head that increased when his body shifted; he stumbled, he tried to get his balance back but his feet got caught on something and he fell. Lost his grip on the bottle in his hand and for a moment also on what was ceiling and what was floor.

While the rest of the world was still a mystery, Naruto heard a half-muffled squeaky sound and the clank of the bottle hitting the floor. Then he heard Sasuke speak.

"Where am I?"

The voice was quite clear for coming from a guy that was supposed to be passed out.

When the world stopped spinning and started to make sense again, Naruto found that his face was resting on the floor and one of his hands was cold and wet. He lifted it and made a face at the dripping from his palm and his soaked sleeve. Crawled into a sitting position and found Sasuke's searching eyes meet his own. They, surprisingly, did not look glaring or teasing; more confused and sort of worried. He was frowning.

The front of Sasuke's shirt was soaked with beer and a pool had gathered on the floor next to him. The bottle had rolled away. It had been almost full; taken from the fridge not too long ago. The beer had formed streams down Sasuke's neck.

For some reason he had chosen to wear a tighter shirt than normal that evening, with no high collar. The cloth was darker where the beer had soaked it and stuck to Sasuke's chest like a skin, except for a few wrinkles here and there. At two small points on his chest the cloth pushed upwards and reminded Naruto of pictures of girls in wet t-shirts he had seen in magazines for adults. Although there had been more boobs involved in those pictures, and the t-shirts had been white instead of black.

It took a while for Naruto's intoxicated brain to put all the pieces together and confirm to himself what he had always known, but never known quite like this. Guys have nipples too.

"Where?" Sasuke repeated and Naruto blinked. His eyes moved away from Sasuke's chest and he swallowed.

"M-my place," he said. "We're having a drinking contest."

"Oh."

"You're losing."

Sasuke's frown increased for a moment, then it almost disappeared.

"Okay," he said. Then his eyes fell shut.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and the eyes opened again, quickly. Naruto chewed at the corner of his mouth, on the inside. "Don't pass out again, will you?"

Sasuke looked at him for a while before he took a deep breath and shifted against the wet floor.

"I'm cold," he said. Naruto's eyes quickly moved to his chest and back again. Then he laughed a little, nervously.

"You're beery," he said.

Naruto supposed the look was supposed to be a glare, but Sasuke didn't quite pull it off. Could be because he had enough alcohol in him to fall asleep on Naruto's floor in the middle of a contest.

"What did you do?"

"I...! I didn't do anything!" Naruto got frustrated and lied. Why did it always have to be his fault? "It was you! You were... Err... You wanted more to drink and I tried to stop you! Suit yourself that you're... beery."

Sasuke tried to glare for another moment or two, while Naruto tried to keep his eyes on safe places. Then Sasuke gave up and groaned. Or grumbled something that Naruto couldn't decode. Could have been both. Then he put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up to sit. The shirt stretched over his chest, straightened out wrinkles and made new ones, and Naruto forgot that he was trying not to look. Had to swallow. Sasuke swayed a little but managed to not fall back down on the floor again.

"You're such a bad liar, Naruto," Sasuke sounded annoyed, but Naruto didn't really listen. Maybe it was the alcohol. It probably was the alcohol. Naruto had just gathered his brain enough to come to the conclusion that he really should try harder to stop staring, when Sasuke grabbed the edge of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Get me something dry to wear, will you?"

Naruto wasn't sure why this time was different. Why the chest that had always been just a chest before, to punch and kick in order to win fights, was suddenly so interesting. Those nipples so easy for the eyes to get stuck on. Maybe it was because they were hard; different from how they usually looked; not that Naruto had really been looking before. Had to be the alcohol.

"Naruto?"

"W-what?"

Sasuke was frowning. Looked wary and like he had sobered up, at least somewhat. Naruto found his cheeks getting warm.

"Something to wear?" Sasuke said slowly.

"Yes! Right."

Naruto scampered to his feet; making sure to stumble in the right direction this time. Glad to be away from the fascinating chest and the clever eyes of his sort of rival and sort of friend. Sasuke wasn't an idiot; at least not when it came to picking up on things that weren't the way they should be.

"Don't complain if you don't like the color," Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he picked a shirt from his clothes line. A blue one; just washed. His head was spinning slightly and it felt rather nice; just the right amount of alcohol coursing through him. If only the embarrassment hadn't been there to drag down the mood. His heart was beating faster and harder than it should.

Naruto had to fiddle with the clips for a while before he got the shirt loose. Before returning he went by the bathroom and picked up a rag for the floor and a towel for Sasuke. Peed.

Sasuke was sitting with his legs crossed, looking at the floor. His hair looked tired. His dark and still hard nipples shone against his pale skin like... like stars against the night sky when you were spending the night outside without a campfire. Only in reverse and just two of them and not a million.

Naruto had tried to count the stars on one such night sky once, together with his clones. It has seemed like a brilliant idea at first. Because they could cover so much more sky together it would be way faster and then maybe they wouldn't have time to lose count. It was only after they had started counting that the problems of counting the stars with clones had come up. That night had quickly changed from counting the stars while resting to an all out training session, when they had started arguing about who was counting what part of the sky and what stars had already been counted.

But that Sasuke's nipples looked like stars on a night sky in reverse was probably, no definitely just the alcohol.

"Here," Naruto said and threw the ball he had made of the towel and the t-shirt across the room. Sasuke caught it without looking.

Then Naruto went to work on the floor with the rag. Quite vigorously. With his back to his sort of rival and sort of friend. He desperately wanted to watch when Sasuke dried the beer off his fascinating chest... so it was better if he didn't have a chance to. There was enough alcohol in his system for many things, but not enough for deciding to openly stare. No matter how hard his little brain kicked him to try and make him change his mind.

-  
-


	2. Good reflexes

**Wolves  
**by Mashiro

Naruto fandom, short series, no spoilers  
BOYS LOVE: Naruto x Sasuke

02 first updated: March 27th 2007, Tuesday  
revised: November, 2007

-

The second part of my Naughty Naruto/Poor Sasuke short series. Hmm... Nothing more to say really, except...

Enjoy!

-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I am just a fan. This is FAN FICTION.

-  
-

**02: Good reflexes**

-  
-

The day after the drinking contest gone awkward, there was no mission and no scheduled group training. Of course. That was the reason Naruto had picked that day. Kakashi-sensei might be a pretty odd sensei, but he probably wouldn't appreciate it if Sasuke showed up hung-over for something work-related. Yes, and it would only be him because Naruto didn't get hung-over.

Now, of course, Naruto wouldn't have minded if Sasuke showed up hung-over. He wouldn't have minded if Sasuke showed up drunk or even passed out. It would have been hilarious. Kakashi-sensei would have been angry and Sakura-chan would have probably stopped liking Sasuke so much. Oh no, not probably, definitely! Because Sasuke was horrible at drinking and when he was passed out he looked so... pathetic!

If Naruto could have set things up so Sasuke showed up hung-over or drunk or passed out, he would have gladly done that. But unfortunately Sasuke was no idiot. If there had been a mission or scheduled group training the day after, the bastard would have just used that as an excuse to get out of the challenge. 'Idiot,' he could have said. 'I'm not gonna screw up a mission because I can't drink to save my life.' Okay, maybe he wouldn't have said that... But he could have said something like that and he would have only seemed reasonable; not like just he sucked at drinking and was scared of Naruto finding out.

So Naruto had picked a day that was followed by a day off. And Sasuke had had no choice but to agree. Eventually. After Naruto had thrown some carefully chosen grins and looks and words his way. Sometimes Sasuke was so easy to manipulate.

Hehe, the bastard probably wished he hadn't agreed now though. He would be so hung-over and feel so bad when he woke up. Maybe he would wake up on the floor in his kitchen. It was very likely that he hadn't been able to make it to his bed before falling asleep, with the way he had swayed when he left Naruto's place. Probably wouldn't be able to get any training done at all for... days! Sucks to be an unimpressive guy, doesn't it?

Naruto's day after started like any other day when he didn't have missions or group-training. The only traces of the drinking contest were the state of his apartment (no headache or anything; sometimes Kyuubi was so useful); empty bottles and the stain on the floor that he hadn't quite been able to get rid of. The stain that had... But cleaning that up was for later!

Naruto had breakfast and then he went out to train. He trained until his body absolutely refused to move for him anymore and then he let himself pass out on the ground and stay out until he could move again. The normal routine.

Usually the 'sleeping until he could move again' was followed by eating (unless something really extraordinary happened on the way home), and most of the times 'eating' meant instant ramen from his ramen cupboard (unless he had the luck of running into someone willing to buy him a meal (Iruka-sensei) on the way there). This day however, it wasn't something extraordinary that happened (not **really**) and it wasn't Iruka-sensei offering to take Naruto out to eat ramen. This day Sasuke happened.

Sasuke didn't usually happen. Most days without mission or group-training Naruto was spared his haughty and too cool for words sort of rival and sort of friend. It had happened once or twice that they had run into each other in the woods, when Naruto was training or looking for a good training spot or something else like that; but those times they had just noticed each other, glared and then turned to walk in opposite directions. It was so nice that they could agree on things like staying away from each other.

(Of course, drinking contests with the purpose of Naruto thoroughly crushing Sasuke at drinking were a whole different matter.)

It would have been such a bother if Sasuke had... say, been all clingy and annoying and stuff; sort of like how Sakura-chan was with him. Not that Naruto could ever understand why Sasuke thought Sakura-chan was annoying, but it was clear that he did. And that was good! It hurt to admit it but Naruto knew he wouldn't have a chance to go on a date with Sakura-chan one day if Sasuke were to like her back. They'd be married immediately!

Sure, if Sasuke hadn't been such an annoying guy, Naruto wouldn't have minded hanging out with him. They were sort of friends, after all. Maybe they could have trained together or something; clones, while very useful, could get old after a while. But since the guy was annoying and not nice, Naruto was glad that they agreed to stay away from each other. That day after the drinking contest though, Sasuke happened and he didn't stay away.

Naruto was on his way home, his muscles happily hurting after the training session, when suddenly Sasuke was standing on the road in front of him. It was surprising and Naruto stopped. He had thought Sasuke would still be home in bed or on the floor being hung-over, but there the guy was; looking almost as cool and confident and impressive as usual. He wore his usual high-collared shirt, Naruto noticed. Not a tight one like the one from last night. Naruto noticed. He noticed...

How annoying! Sasuke wasn't supposed to look impressive at all today! The guy wasn't impressive; he was swaying and slurring and sprawled on the floor and... So annoying. It almost ruined Naruto's good 'after training' mood. Almost. Until he realized that it didn't matter how good Sasuke was at acting like he was impressive and cool, because Naruto knew the truth. And almost as importantly, Sasuke knew that Naruto knew.

Instead of crossing his arms over his chest and scrunching up his face in annoyance, Naruto grinned. Stretched and moved closer and giggled on the inside as he saw Sasuke's expression go from cool to slightly apprehensive. And he should be apprehensive. Naruto knew and Sasuke knew it.

"How's the head?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke tried to pretend it didn't get to him. Looked annoyed and sighed and glared. Of course, he didn't quite pull it off. Was that a slight hint of color on his cheeks? Maybe just a leftover from last night. Naruto's grin grew so big that his eyes almost closed.

"You suck at drinking, man," Naruto chuckled. "Seriously. I'm impressed you can walk today."

Sasuke closed his eyes and looked even more annoyed. Naruto stopped in front of him. He noticed that Sasuke held a neatly folded, blue shirt in his hand. The one Naruto had thrown him last night when he had had nothing to wear that wasn't beery. When he was... He was...

Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke was so close. Maybe the fact that there was a hint of a blush on the bastard's cheeks. Maybe just some stupid reason like Fate being a bitch or something. Either way, Naruto couldn't distract himself and stop the thoughts before they came this time.

His grin faded and a split-second later his mind was assaulted by a vision of Sasuke sitting on Naruto's floor without a shirt, unashamedly showing off that pretty reversed and two-starred night sky of his. Looking absolutely mouth-watering. Better than he'd ever looked before. Naruto felt how his body was invaded by sparkling bolts of warm lightning.

The physical, outwardly reaction came so quickly it must have been a reflex.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, as loud and as screechy as he could. Sasuke flinched violently and lost even more of his cool as he swayed slightly afterwards; squeezing his eyes shut and holding a hand to the side of his head. Good reflexes... Naruto patted himself mentally on the back, before patting Sasuke on a shoulder.

"Nope," he laughed a little. A little nervously, but hopefully Sasuke was too occupied with his head hurting to notice. He could feel his heart beating again. "Sorry... Not her. Must have been my imagination."

When he had recovered Sasuke glared very angrily and punched the shirt at Naruto rather than gave it to him.

"Idiot..." the dead-last drinker hissed. Then he turned and walked away.

For a moment Naruto just grinned, pleased with himself. That was a good save! Sakura-chan was the best. She had not only helped Naruto to de-rail his thoughts about Sasuke's chest but also helped him to give the bastard a headache. A worse headache than before. And Sasuke called him an idiot. Not that impressive anymore, huh? Take that, Sasuke-bastard.

Then the grin faltered as Naruto realized that while he wasn't thinking about Sasuke's naked chest anymore, his eyes were glued to the back of the naked parts of the guy's nice and smooth looking legs.

And his little brain liked it.

"Thanks for the laundry!" Naruto screamed, so loud and screechy that his voice broke. "You'll make such a cute wife one day, Sasuke-bastard!"

Then he quickly turned away in case Sasuke decided to turn, so that the bastard wouldn't see the burning blush Naruto had to be wearing, if the warmth on his face was any indicator. Or before his rebellious eyes could wander away with him again and try to figure out what his little brain for some reason suddenly and desperately wanted to know.

'If there was a tighter shirt with no collar, are there tighter shorts with shorter legs? And if there is, how delicious would Sasuke's ass look in them and how much more of his lovely thighs would show?'

Damn. And Naruto had been so sure it was just the alcohol.

-  
-


	3. Little brain food

**Wolves  
**by Mashiro

Naruto fandom, short series, no spoilers  
BOYS LOVE: Naruto x Sasuke

03 first updated: March 31st 2007, Saturday  
revised: November, 2007

-

Is that... hetero stuff I see having crawled into my boys love story? Not really, but... maybe? A little? I suppose if you are very sensitive and your head hurts when you read hetero-ish stuff, you might want to avoid the... err... the dream.

There's a girl in here reminding very much of another girl we know. Hehe. I didn't think about that when I was writing. Hopefully the girl's name will sort things out.

And, yes... I'll say it because it needs to be said. When the nipples start talking, things have gone too far.

Enjoy!

-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I am just a fan. This is FAN FICTION.

-  
-

**03: Little brain food**

-  
-

Naruto had thought that Sasuke was annoying when he was cool and impressive on missions; making Sakura-chan sigh and Kakashi-sensei praise him with his constant showing off; getting Naruto out of trouble all the time even though Naruto most likely could have taken care of it himself if he'd been given half a chance.

Yes, Sasuke had been quite annoying when it was just that; definitely annoying enough. It was nothing however, compared to how annoying he was when he squirmed around on Naruto's floor wearing nothing but very short and tight around the ass shorts and a blush that was so intense it could have stopped cars (if there had been such things as cars and traffic lights in Konoha); showing off his small, hard and inviting nipples. Seriously inviting.

'Eat us,' they seemed to be saying. 'We taste as good as we look. Won't you suck on us a bit? You can touch a little first if you'd like.'

Yes. Very, very annoying. Sometimes Naruto hated his little brain. And his imagination. He would never be able to look Sasuke in the eyes again.

But since Naruto was a guy of action, it didn't take many trips to the gutter before he decided to do something about his problem. And no, not the problem caused by the trips to the gutter; the problem causing the trips to the gutter. You shouldn't bother with the symptoms; you should find out what was causing the symptoms and fix that. Every good ninja knew that. Probably.

Naruto needed boobs. He had done some thinking and reached the conclusion that there could only be one sane reason for his little brain's behavior. He was desperate! It had nothing to do with the fact that imaginary Sasuke looked lovely in his little shorts, with his blush and his inviting nipples; it was just that Naruto had been left without little brain food for too long. He'd been busy with training and missions and other serious stuff; he hadn't had time to play around like he usually did.

And since the ones he had been hanging around with were his teammates, it was only natural that one of them would fall victim to his desperation. When he thought about it like that, he was actually happy that it was Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei was too old (the mere thought of a vision of **him** in nothing but very short shorts with a blush and inviting nipples made both of Naruto's brains consider suicide) and Sakura-chan was... It was Sakura-chan! He couldn't have impure thoughts about Sakura-chan! That left Sasuke. Naruto's clones didn't count.

Besides, Sasuke was a bastard. He deserved it. Ha!

But still, it had become a problem and problems needed to be solved. So Naruto grabbed one of his more girly towels and one of his more girly soaps and headed off to the bathhouse.

Naruto was much better at getting into bathhouses these days. He was also much better at staying inside once he'd gotten in. Practice makes perfect and all that. He hadn't had much 'sneaking into bathhouses' training lately, but he had had lots of other training and it was all the same in the end. There were so many advantages to being a ninja; the stuff you learned could be used in so many ways!

That day Naruto had chosen to be a redhead with brown eyes and freckles and quite small boobs. He had noticed that big boobs drew much more attention than small ones did and attention was not good when you wanted to be sneaky. Same went for thin waists and perfect skin; so besides the freckles Naruto had chosen some discreet, but still visible spots around his cheekbones and a little extra volume. He was cute, but not stunning. No one would notice him.

And of course no one did; at least not in bad ways. The ladies were polite and smiled and talked to him. Young ladies and middle-aged ladies and really old ladies. They all sat together in the bath and talked about non-serious things like skin hygiene and the weather and cooking. Naruto had had to think quickly and change the subject once when one of the older ladies started to talk to him about good techniques to use if he wanted to deliver without pain when he got pregnant; but other than that it was nice. And they didn't talk all the time; Naruto got plenty of opportunity to just watch and takes internal notes. Some filtering would be needed when he got home, but even with that Naruto was sure he had gotten little brain food that would last him for weeks.

It was nice to have time for non-serious things like this. Maybe he should do it more often. Sure, training was important, but it was also important to take care of yourself. Naruto was sure he had heard one of the older ladies say that, and older ladies were smart; they had been around a long time. That's why they were old. What good was training if he couldn't use what he had learned because he was too busy imagining his sort of rival and sort of friend in very short shorts?

Eventually, Naruto fell asleep. He noticed, because first he felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier and then the room suddenly got hazy and all the ladies disappeared. All the ladies except one. A young, blushing girl with short, dark hair and very small boobs. No boobs at all actually, though she did have nipples. Small, dark and cute nipples. She was sitting on the other side of the tub, opposite Naruto; and the steam in the room seemed to only enhance her adorableness.

'I know you...' Naruto's brain realized. 'You're...!'

"Sasuko," he breathed. The dark-haired girl flinched slightly, slightly and the blush grew stronger. She smiled shyly, looked down toward the surface of the water. Naruto smiled; felt suddenly just so happy that she was there. He had found her and she was there! Only... Still a bit far away.

"Hey..." Naruto breathed again, couldn't stop smiling. "Come here."

Sasuko looked up, seemed surprised for a moment; her blush shining on her cheeks. Then she smiled and in a soft, fluid movement came forward in the water. She didn't even make a sound. Maybe she was a ninja too.

When Sasuko stopped moving she was almost close enough to touch Naruto's legs. She was standing on her knees; the water giving a shine to her soft, pale skin. Naruto's eyes locked at her nipples and he realized with some disappointment that they were soft. Aww...

"You can make them hard for me if you'd like," Sasuko said, as if she had read Naruto's mind. Her voice was kind of dark for a girl, but soft and something about it spread lightning in Naruto's stomach. She lifted her hands from the water and rested them on Naruto's knees. Then she closed her eyes and with a soft moan leaned forward, arching her back and pushing her chest closer to Naruto.

Naruto had to swallow. His little brain was a genius! This was the hottest wet dream he'd had in months! It was so detailed! So creative, so... so perfect!

He reached out a hand and, starting with following Sasuko's collarbone, softly trailed down with the tips of his fingers. He raised goose bumps in his path but somehow the skin was still soft. He felt her ribs. She wasn't skinny, but almost. Softly lined muscles that said she was familiar with exercise. If it hadn't been for her lack of boobs the other ladies would have probably sniffed at her a lot and thrown very angry glares.

Naruto didn't have to wait until he actually reached the nipple before it hardened. It came gradually the closer he got. Harder and tighter and more focused. Mesmerizing. When he did reach his destination the nipple was just the right size and shape and felt just perfect under his fingertips. He slipped around it a few times before finally closing in and squeezing.

Sasuko gave a long, desperate, throaty moan that Naruto's little brain could have fed on for months.

When Naruto tore his eyes away from the nipple his fingers were fondling and looked at Sasuko's face, her dark eyes had opened, shiny and glazed over, and she was aiming them straight at him.

"You're so much better at drinking than I am," she groaned with so much passion soaking her un-girly voice that Naruto didn't have a choice but to jump her.

Naruto learned a bunch of stuff that day. He learned that 'falling asleep in the bath is dangerous' wasn't just something boring people said to spoil not so boring people's fun. It actually was dangerous. He also learned that while the terrifying tongues of old ladies could be avoided when you talked to them (if you knew how to change the subject), there was nothing you could do to protect yourself if you risked drowning in a bathhouse and they knew CPR.

Another thing Naruto learned was that he had turned into a pretty damn good ninja, to be able to hold his cover through such a stressful and distracting situation. He also learned how to cook a meal that actually took less time to prepare than instant ramen (though he probably wouldn't try it since he strongly doubted it was as tasty as instant ramen).

The most important thing he learned was that maybe there was more to this Sasuko-pr... err... **Sasuke**-problem than just lack of little brain food. Damn.

-  
-


	4. Super stupid exercise

**Wolves  
**by Mashiro

Naruto fandom, short series, no spoilers  
BOYS LOVE: Naruto x Sasuke

04 updated: December 4th 2007, Tuesday  
chapter has: Hands playing around in underwear

-

Because this is ffdotnet and I'm not into breaking rules, I cut away a lot of things to make this version (around 6k words). That's why there's no real sex warning here. There is no sex! If you know you want to read the part I cut away, I would recommend you to go to my profile and find the link to the full version without reading this. It's nicer to have a flow, I think.

But finally! Here is chapter 4. It didn't actually take me eight months to write this, but... See, I wrote for two months and then, when I realized I had only managed to get like half of the chapter finished, I decided to put it away until I had finished my other project (Almost Sucks).

This chapter is seriously one of the most difficult things I've ever written. Amazingly fun to read, couldn't have had a better one to read a million times because I needed to get the rest right, but so horrible to write. At least before I got Almost Sucks finished. After that, it got much easier.

I'm really sorry to have kept you waiting. If I had known it would take this much time to finish, I would never have posted the first chapters so early.

Because eight months is a long time, I gave the first three chapters an edit before finishing the fourth chapter. Amazing, wonderful Allys777 was also very kind and beta read the story for me before I updated.

After this chapter there will be a short chapter 5/epilogue. I hope to have it written soon! No eight months of waiting this time, I promise.

Enjoy!

-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I am just a fan. This is FAN FICTION.

-  
-

**0****4: ****Super stupid exercise**

-  
-

It was a super stupid exercise and Naruto had told Kakashi-sensei just that. Kakashi-sensei however, had been stubborn. 'Just because you don't understand it, Naruto-kun, doesn't mean it has to be super stupid.'

Sasuke had snickered ('ooh... Stop making sounds, you frustrating, delicious bastard!'). Sakura-chan had giggled, although Naruto could see in her eyes that she felt the same way he did. What the hell was the point with him and Sasuke (the mouth-watering, firm-bodied turn-on on amazing legs) teaming up against Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan? Weren't they supposed to be a team? A bigger team!

"But it's unfair!" Naruto complained.

"I could take Sasuke off your team too if you'd like, Naruto-kun," Kakashi-sensei said and then he yawned, scratched his neck. Naruto only half-heard the stuff after 'Sasuke'; and got warm, definitely pleasant shivers as the sound danced through the air - 'Sasuke...' Like a name version of a very wet dream.

Before he could stop himself, Naruto threw a quick glance at Sasuke and gritted his teeth when a bunch of mental images charged his mind, causing his heart to jump in his chest and his little brain to jump in his pants.

After his trip to the bath house and his meeting with not-so-girly-after-all Sasuko, the amount of images haunting Naruto had increased dramatically, as had the action in them. It was interesting really; things that Naruto had never been interested in before were suddenly so damned interesting he found it hard to sleep at night. Or rather, he slept, but he kept waking up with either a hard-on or soiled sheets. The time spent doing laundry had sky-rocketed.

Gone were the days when it was just Sasuke-versions of images with girls that Naruto had seen in dirty magazines; like the wet t-shirt image or the 'showing off a delightful ass and lovely legs with tight and very short shorts' on. Now there were entirely new images playing in Naruto's mind. Entirely new and... quite gay images.

Kissing Sasuke until his lips turned red and he panted for air. And moaned for other things.

Jerking him off while using tongue (and occasionally teeth) to play with his nipples.

Naruto had never been interested in guys like that before. He had had a short argument with himself at first and one voice had said that he'd been seeing images of Sasuke for days already, what was the news? But there was news. There was quite a difference between seeing images of Sasuke in various girly poses and outfits because his legs and ass and nipples seemed made for it, and seeing images of him as the guy that he actually was, doing guy stuff, like being jerked off.

Though... it wasn't like just any guy would do. Naruto had headed off to the book store to check after the first wet dream that involved groping Sasuke's front below the waist; and while his first meeting with the 'special' dirty magazines had indeed resulted in a furious hard-on, it was only after his mind had picked the images he found apart and put them back together again with a different cast. The originals had made his nose scrunch up; the modified ones had been... Oh, yeah... Little brain food had never been so nutritious.

Nope, Naruto was not hot for guys; he was hot for Sasuke. Very hot for Sasuke. He had been trying to avoid the guy as much as possible lately, because the mental images seemed to only get more and more merciless; little brain food doing what little brain food was designed to do.

Sasuke on his back with his legs spread and knees making friends with his elbows.

On his hands and knees with his back arched.

On his stomach on the counter at Ichiraku's. Ooh, yes...

"Of course," Kakashi-sensei continued and snapped Naruto back to the world. "That would mean you'd have to work on your teamwork alone, some other day... Say, every day. For at least three wee..."

"I'll keep him!" Naruto shouted and his voice almost broke in the panic.

"Right!" Kakashi-sensei sang happily. "You hide, we seek, you get two minutes."

Then the man's face suddenly darkened.

"And remember. If you lose on purpose you're going back to school. Go!"

"Why would I lose on purpose!?" Naruto screamed, but Sasuke had already grabbed his arm and started running. Naruto's little brain was jumping in his pants again. This was such a super stupid exercise!

Ten minutes later Naruto was lying on his stomach on the ground in a bush. Sasuke was lying next to him, so close that Naruto could feel the heat radiating off the guy. So close that his amazing smell tickled Naruto's nose. It did very bad things to his little brain.

Among the raging thoughts of 'I'm almost touching his skin! (is it as soft and smooth as it looks?)', 'I can see so much of his legs! (the shorts must have been pushed up when he threw himself on the ground)', 'I wonder if his nipples are hard? (though if they're not, I can make them)', 'I want to eat him now! (will he taste good with saliva?)' and 'I could jump him from here... (how many places would I have time to grope before he knocks me out?)'; there was a small quiet voice wondering if maybe this was what Kakashi-sensei had meant by 'don't lose on purpose'. Because Naruto desperately wanted to just stand up and scream 'here I am!' before he embarrassed himself. Desperately wanted this to be over so that he could run off to the nearest secluded area and deal with his hard-on.

Why did his life have to suddenly become so complicated? Naruto didn't ask for much, he just wanted to become Hokage and that was it! Where had he lost his simple 'eat, sleep, train, do missions, glare at his bastard teammate and ask the other one out' life? It had been such a nice life... Where was the lost and found counter when you needed it? Why couldn't Naruto have paid a little more attention in school so that he could have gotten paired up with... with Chouji or maybe Shino? There would have been a much smaller chance of him having impure thoughts about them (the short shorts vision with them was almost as bad as the short shorts vision with Kakashi-sensei for example). Why did Sasuke have to be so hot? Why was the world round and why were bushes so small!?

Naruto wasn't entirely sure how it happened. Maybe the finer details of 'what am I thinking?' and 'is this really a good idea?' had been worked out while he was busy agonizing about how his life had gone bad. He should have known that he should have paid more attention. Especially in this dangerous situation. But no.

Before he knew how it had happened or how the reasoning before the action had gone, his hand had planted itself on the back of Sasuke's thigh, just below the place where the shorts ended (and that was pretty high, because of the whole 'pushed up while he threw himself on the ground' thing)

Naruto vaguely noticed that Sasuke flinched and tensed. It was quiet for a moment. No one moved. The birds had stopped singing.

"What?" Sasuke breathed eventually. As if Naruto had grabbed his leg to get his attention about something. Was Sasuke an idiot?

It might have been a good idea to play along with it, but Naruto's little brain wasn't very logical and for the moment it had completely overridden his other one.

It was so soft! Just like how it had looked. So warm! So smooth and so... so perfect! The hand moved upwards; he needed more! Under the cloth; further. So soft... The goose bumps didn't count. Naruto could cry. It was like with the lips that time. So unlike all the other things he knew about Sasuke. How could such an annoying bastard feel so soft?

Naruto heard himself make a whiny little sound as his fingers connected with the curve indicating that he had reached the ass. At that exact moment, Sasuke swirled around, quick as the ninja that he was, and grabbed the wrist of Naruto's wandering hand; hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke hissed, his eyes murderous and his face red; with anger; probably. It wasn't alcohol this time. Though, fortunately it wasn't the other way around. Eyes red and face murderous would have been way worse, considering who he was sharing the bush with.

Naruto thought. He really did. And maybe that was the problem, when you thought about what brain was in charge at the moment. At least he had the decency to blush; he felt his cheeks get warm.

"Touching," he said when he couldn't think anymore, and gave what, to his muscles, felt like a very dorky, hesitating smile. The truth was best in situations like this, right? There had to have been some ninja somewhere that had said that.

Sasuke's eyes were so dark and looked so gorgeous when he was angry. Hey! And there was still no sharingan! That was a good sign! At least Naruto hoped so.

"I felt that," Sasuke hissed and his grip tightened. "Are you suicidal?"

"I couldn't help myself!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had grown an extra head. And hey... Wouldn't his creativity get so many more ways to express itself if he did? Grow an extra head... Hell yeah.

"I knew it!" Sasuke hissed eventually, the blush on his cheeks growing. He looked so good with red cheeks; always wore them when Naruto crawled between his legs in the wet dreams or the mental images. "Ever since that retarded drinking game you've..."

"It's not my fault!" Naruto interrupted. "I can't help that you're hot!"

"That's not...!" Sasuke started to hiss; then he seemed to lose his words and sighed harshly instead. Closed his eyes for a moment and looked like he was trying to restrain himself. 'Breathe, Sasuke, just breathe...' it looked like.

He wasn't the only one trying to restrain himself! The memory of the skin burned on Naruto's palm and his little brain was chanting. 'Jump him already! Jump him! Jump him!'

"I knew it..." Sasuke hissed again.

A moment of silence and no moving passed (the throbbing in Naruto's pants didn't count); then Sasuke gave Naruto's hand back to him with a shove. He then straightened out his shorts so they covered more of his legs and threw another angry glare at Naruto.

"Control yourself, will you?" he muttered; glanced at the world outside the bush through the branches. "Don't make me knock you out."

Then he went back to hiding.

As if Naruto wasn't already controlling himself! If Sasuke knew how much Naruto was controlling himself, he'd... He'd be so impressed. Or maybe he'd be scared. Naruto went back to hiding too.

It was quiet again. It was like before only worse. Sasuke's smell was just as strong and now Naruto had the memories in his fingers to go with what his eyes could see. The skin was as soft as it looked and much warmer. And Naruto had touched his ass!

"I'm hard," Naruto whispered, when he could be silent no longer.

"Naruto!" Sasuke hissed and glared. He was blushing again; or maybe he had never stopped. He looked so tasty when he was blushing. It wasn't helping Naruto's predicament one bit.

"I can't help it!" Naruto whined; fingered the grass and a stone to keep his hands busy. "You can't help stuff like that, it just happens!"

Sasuke looked absolutely furious. Lightning should have been shooting out from his eyes. Naruto could almost see the wheels spinning quickly in his head as he tried to think of something good to say. In the end he snarled and turned his face away.

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" he growled.

"Why don't we just switch hiding places and hope he'll catch us?"

"Because, idiot, this is the best hiding place around here, that's why I picked it! There's no reason for us to move, we're supposed to hide!"

"You don't have to be rude," Naruto sniffed.

"Don't talk to me about rude, you... you **pervert**!"

"I told you, I can't help that you're hot!"

Sasuke foot flew out at that and hit Naruto below the knee. Naruto yelped in pain. Naturally, he sent his own foot right back afterwards as paybacks, but Sasuke was much better at blocking. Damned bastard.

One part of Naruto was kind of relieved, thinking it would be a shame to bruise such fine limbs. Another was thinking it was so unfair. Sasuke shouldn't be allowed to go around kicking people and get away with it just because he knew how to block. Yet another part was working on a new dirty daydream because Sasuke's legs had spread apart with that kick, hadn't they? Spread Sasuke legs combined with Naruto's little brain resulted in dirty daydreams, duh. Also Sasuke's nose had wrinkled up in anger and the guy looked so good when he was angry.

It was a union of all those parts of Naruto that came to the conclusion that if Sasuke blocked his punishment kick, it was only right for Naruto to go after him with a punishment pounce. So he pounced.

"Wha..? Naruto!"

"You kicked me!"

"You... kicked me back!"

"But you blocked!"

They wrestled around a bit; the bush was actually quite spacious. Naruto wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to do; though he was fairly sure that Sasuke was trying to stop him and that was reason enough to keep going. This was a super stupid exercise; Naruto had said that from the start, hadn't he? And where the hell was Kakashi-sensei? And Sakura-chan? Naruto was suddenly, in the middle of wrestling, struck with the idea that maybe that stupid sensei was doing this on purpose, to mess with Naruto's head. And Sasuke's head too for that matter. But Sakura-chan would never have let that happen... Unless she didn't know. That was quite possible.

At first Naruto thought it was a weapon; a kunai gone slightly astray. But it seemed like a very strange place to have a kunai. Then he figured it must be a bone. But... There were no bones **there**. At least not like that. Naruto was slightly ashamed it took him so long to figure it out. Maybe his dirty brain had been working too hard lately and was tired.

When he did figure it out, Naruto couldn't wrestle anymore. The surprise made his muscles unwilling to move and he could only watch as Sasuke quickly finished the bush wrestling match and pushed him to the ground. After that it was quiet. Except Sasuke's panting; Naruto held his breath.

For a millisecond or two Sasuke was oblivious; frustrated and angry and frowning because of the wrestling. Then he realized the same thing Naruto had realized; and he realized that Naruto had realized. Utter horror looked strange on him. And that must be the most intense blush the guy had ever worn. Even his ears were red.

Sasuke had ended up on top, that was what happened when you wrestled and your opponent stopped wrestling back. One of his hands was on the ground, close to Naruto's throat, and the other was pressing down on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had one hand gripping one of Sasuke's sleeves, the other was holding on to Sasuke's collar. Sasuke had a couple of twigs in his fringe that made him look messier than he usually looked. Their faces were pretty close.

But it wasn't the hands or the twigs or the faces that were interesting. It was the below the waist stuff that was interesting.

At some point during the wrestling, Sasuke had managed to straddle Naruto's hips; now his legs were folded and his knees pressed against Naruto's ribs. His ass hovered over Naruto's crotch (the little brain was very happy about that) and his hard-on was pressing against Naruto's stomach. Yes. His hard-on. There was something very wrong with the world today. Or very right, depending on how you chose to see it.

It was highly uncomfortably silent and still for a moment. Sasuke had stopped panting when he noticed and was horror-struck and the birds had stopped singing. Again. Nothing moved. Except the emotions on Sasuke's face. The horror was replaced by embarrassment, which was replaced by anger, which was replaced by even more embarrassment. Something that could only be described as 'how the hell did this happen!?' came as well. And now and then horror jumped back into the game. It was like a very fast and flashy show of fireworks.

Half of Naruto was pouting because Sasuke was a stingy bastard for not showing such raw emotions more often. He looked damn adorable in them! The other half worried about what Sasuke would do once he got the control of his muscles back. What if these were Naruto's last moments alive? He wouldn't have time to become Hokage! Though, he suppose, he hadn't been thinking about that as much lately. Damned hormones.

The emotion fireworks calmed down before the muscle control came back. Slowed down gradually before stopping completely. Though it didn't stop on burning fury accompanied by the sharingan as Naruto had thought; feared. It stopped on a kind of determination that was confusing at first.

Sasuke started breathing again. Let the air out of his lungs in a long, patient huff as if he wasn't at all embarrassed or scared or angry or anything. As if he hadn't held his breath for a really long time. Naruto took that as a cue and drew a deep breath as well.

Determination. The dark eyes did shoot lightning bolts of fury; they carried sort of the look of one that had just decided to jump off a cliff. A very high cliff where even a ninja landing wouldn't save you. Naruto had time to frown and wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing before Sasuke made almost all logical thoughts run screaming away from the bush.

With a smile.

Naruto had received very few good smiles from Sasuke. Mostly when the Sasuke-bastard smiled at Naruto he did that teasing 'you suck and I don't' smile that made Naruto so frustrated he could work himself into a coma just to prove the guy wrong. Sometimes Naruto got the 'so try to come and get me' smiles. He liked those. They also made him able to work himself into a coma, but in a better way; because it felt like the sort of rival and sort of friend acknowledged that Naruto was there and had potential. Because it sort of felt like Sasuke was waiting for him. On very rare occasions, Naruto received a real smile. A warm one that said 'I'm glad to have you here'. At those times the 'sort of' part of 'sort of friend' was washed away and Naruto felt like he had finally arrived at that place those other smiles made him want reach.

This smile however, Naruto had never seen before. It sort of was a mix between the 'you suck' smile and the 'come and get me' smile. A very erotic mix. Seduction. It could only be described as seduction. Together with the equally never seen before body language that Sasuke suddenly exhibited, the state of Naruto's mind, and the situation they were in... It was deadly. Naruto's heart started beating so fiercely that he worried for his ribs.

Sasuke leaned forward; shifted his hips against Naruto and bent his arms. He lowered himself. Slowly, deliberately. His warmth came closer and the gap between their chests grew smaller; as did the distance between their faces.

Naruto had been forced to stop breathing again, but Sasuke kept at it. A slow, collected panting that made sounds that marched right down to Naruto's little brain and teased it ruthlessly. Sasuke's blush had calmed down somewhat from the original burning red, but could still be seen. The dark eyes glittering with seduction were mesmerizing.

The tiny, tiny part of Naruto that could still think clearly was screaming 'what the hell is wrong with today? Where is my world? Who stole my ice cube of a teammate that only gets close to people when he wants to punch or kick them and definitely never acts like this when he does that?' But... Yes. It was only a tiny, tiny part of him.

When the two-minutes-ago-normal teammate on top stopped moving their bodies were pressed together from head to ankles. Sasuke had the side of his head pressed to the side of Naruto's head; the warm rhythm and sound of his panting beating down on Naruto's senses like few things had done before. Their chests might as well have been glued together, synchronized in their heaving; one breathed/panted in as the other breathed/panted out.

The lower parts of their bodies were just as close. Their legs walked different paths (Sasuke's spread and on either side of Naruto's; Naruto's more together and... err... surrounded) but both hips had tilted so that the bulge in Naruto's pants could properly introduce itself to the bulge in Sasuke's shorts. ('Heeello, gorgeous... Why are you standing here all alone? I'll keep you company.') While part of Naruto's bulge was slightly depressed that Sasuke's ass was so much further away now, it couldn't really complain and get away with it. Besides, Naruto's hands pointed out, the ass was perfectly positioned for groping now.

The only parts of them that weren't slicked together yet were their arms. Sasuke's were curled around Naruto's head and Naruto's were lying on the ground, quite unable to move at the moment. Not that more togetherness was needed.

With a thrust of his hips and a murmured chuckle in Naruto's ear, Sasuke said the three magical words.

"How about it?"

'Is Kakashi-sensei a pervert and would Sakura-chan faint if you asked her out? Hell yeah! Though you might have to skip training and missions for the next week or so unless you want to explain the limp.'

Err... No. Too much enthusiasm. And way too high hopes. Guy rubbing his dick against someone translates to him wanting that someone to screw him? Only in the dirty magazines, Naruto was sadly assured.

'How about you tell me where you've hidden the Sasuke-bastard, you evil, teasing look-alike that I want to marry!'

No. He couldn't say that. What a mood killer.

"Eh, um... I think... Err... I mean..." Naruto stammered before he managed to stop himself. Squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed. This was so silly. His little brain was practically screaming in frustration.

'**Excuse** me!? Are you really the idiot he says you are? Grwaah! He's asking for it, take advantage already! Screw the details! No, screw him!'

No. Couldn't say that either. Every good ninja knew that sharing your little brain's thoughts were social suicide, and Naruto definitely did not want to commit social suicide right now. 'And what did we just decide five seconds ago about the screwing?'

Naruto took a deep breath. Came to a conclusion. Yeah. That would have to do. It was gutsy but... Or was it really that gutsy? In this situation it might be pretty normal to... No, no, it was gutsy. Sasuke doing things to others and Sasuke allowing others to do things to him were two very different things.

It was gutsy, but it was the best option. Desperate times and all that.

So Naruto lifted his arms; they were shaking slightly but they obeyed. His palms felt sticky, but hopefully the bastard would be too occupied with other things to notice. As always with him and Sasuke, when words didn't work, hands would have to do the talking.

Despite his displayed confidence just heartbeats before, Sasuke flinched when the palms landed on his ass. It wasn't really slaps but the sound could have fooled someone; a little more force and it probably would have been. The momentum pressed Sasuke further down on Naruto and Naruto further into the forest floor. There may or may not have been a little squeak from Sasuke as it did. Could have been just Naruto's imagination.

"I've got nothing else planned," Naruto said and hoped it didn't sound as dorky to Sasuke as it did to him. It was good. Very 'open for everything but not hoping for all of it'. And that was needed because he didn't really know exactly what Sasuke had in mind, now did he? As an afterthought Naruto gave the firm, yet soft cheeks under his hands (some layers of clothing between, of course... for now) a squeeze.

Damn. He must be suicidal today. But Sasuke had started it, hadn't he? Stupid bastard. He shouldn't be throwing himself at people like this if he didn't want to get groped, come on!

Sakura-chan wouldn't buy that though, would she? If she for some reason happened to walk in to the bush around now. She'd blame it all on Naruto being a pervert and punch his teeth out. Or rip his balls off. Probably the latter. Or both.

And Kakashi-sensei would be laughing. Or just smiling like it was everyday stuff and act like nothing had happened. Though while acting like nothing had happened, he would spend the rest of his life saying stuff with double meanings and imply perverted things. Naruto would be the most teased Hokage in history most likely.

All because Sasuke couldn't keep his gorgeous self away. He just had to throw himself at Naruto when Naruto's mind was this fragile and unstable. And Sasuke walked around calling Naruto an idiot. Sasuke was the idiot! The bastard!

How the hell had this happened!?

Of course; another part of Naruto's brain (together with his little one) was celebrating the fact that his hands once again could meet with the soft, warm and quite perfect behind of his gloomy-natured teammate. It was like it melted together with his palms, such a perfect palm-shape! Had the guy been made for groping? And it was even better this time than it had been before; even with the layers of clothing. He hadn't really touched the ass before, had he? Just grazed it slightly before Sasuke had swirled out of reach, all flustered and angry.

Hey, and why had he been angry back then if he was okay with crawling all over Naruto now? Breathing seductively and asking for it? Was it just the whole 'I can touch you but don't you dare touch me' thing that Naruto wasn't exactly sure that Sasuke **had** going, but wouldn't be surprised if he did? Because the guy was complicated like that. So would Naruto get kicked out of the bush now for doing stuff back?

He didn't know how much time passed between the butt-squeeze and Sasuke's next move. Could have been a second, could have been two; could have been five minutes. It sort of just melted away, that time; disappeared in the swirl of confused thoughts, worrying and wonder; pleasurable tingles from where their bodies were touching (almost everywhere).

Sasuke didn't start kicking. He nuzzled the side of his head to Naruto's neck and one of his hands came closer to wrap around Naruto's head; fingers gripping hair, not painfully hard but not soft either. His hips shifted in a thrust down and Naruto had to make a moan-ish sound and close his eyes at the friction.

"Good," Sasuke hissed; the lack of space between his mouth and Naruto's ear distorting the sound. Low, growling and not quite the playful seduction from before. Like he was desperate, frustrated, almost angry.

Sasuke pushed himself closer again, hard. Friction. Damned delicious, breathtaking friction. It bordered on hurting; in a good way hurting. Naruto's hands squeezed again, though it was more of a reflex than a conscious decision.

The other of Sasuke's hands moved. Traveled down. The pressure from his hips eased up a little and the hand groped its way between their bodies; started fumbling with opening Naruto's pants. Naruto groaned and pushed upwards.

It didn't take long for the hand to get in; push underwear aside and wrap around the very hard hard-on. And then it moved. Naruto groaned again, louder and more desperate. Squirmed. His hands had started a slow, rhythmic grope and squeeze dance over Sasuke's ass that it was amazing he got away with.

The little brain was cheering. 'Good boy! That's my delicious teammate sidekick! I knew you were useful for something.'

"Oh... damn," Naruto whimpered. Because really. Oh, damn. Sasuke chuckled and the sound rumbled against Naruto's ear. The guy was good. Lots of training maybe? Somehow, despite this and the days of dirty fantasies about him, it was difficult seeing Sasuke as a guy jerking off in his room by himself.

Having someone else to it to you was quite different from doing it yourself. Definitely different. And it wasn't just anyone either, it was the delicious Sasuke-bastard! This was like a scene taken straight from Naruto's fantasies, at least the beginning of them.

"You will return the favor later," Sasuke said. No questions. No 'I hope you will' or 'would you?' You will, Sasuke said. Like he was the hero and Naruto was the obedient sidekick. The statement would have bothered the hell out of Naruto in any other situation, but here it only served to bring him further up that mountain of pleasure that could only end in messy, pale fireworks all over those amazingly skilled fingers.

"Oh... You bet I will," Naruto moaned. Sasuke chuckled again. It was quite remarkable what being horny could do to your tolerance.

Sasuke cheated a little though; pulled his fingers away and let the inside of Naruto's pants take the fireworks. Not that it really mattered; at least not at toe-curling, star-invoking first. Not even the rumbling amused chuckle on his throat mattered. Not Sasuke wiping his hand off on Naruto's stomach.

"My turn," the bastard said.

"Just a second..." Naruto moan-mumbled as his chest rose and fell. He opened his eyes to stare at strands of dark hair and bush-roof. Let one of his hands lazily wander from the ass to Sasuke's back.

It only took half a minute or so before the Sasuke-bastard got impatient; grabbed the hand on his back and guided it to his front instead. A lazy grin crawled onto Naruto's lips.

"You're that eager for me?"

"You say that like you didn't just grope me because you couldn't help yourself."

"I'm not the one that got hard because of said groping."

"Oh? You only had to watch?"

It could have been a nice, fore-play sparring with words; perfectly suited for them. They were sort of rivals after all. Unfortunately, there wasn't nearly enough smugness to the bastard's voice. Naruto found his lazy grin melt away, taking the blissful after-glow with it. Sasuke was pissed off.

"Move," Sasuke-bastard growled. Wrapped his hand around Naruto's hand and then wrapped them both around his dick. Didn't even wait for Naruto to respond before he started stroking. (Why would he need Naruto's hand if he was gonna do it himself?) "Or have you been fantasizing about me so much lately you've worn yourself out for the real thing?"

Ha. If he only knew how much fantasizing had taken place; how many times Naruto's sheets and underwear had met the inside of the washing machine. And he should know better than to question Naruto's endurance. Fantasies were just the appetizer. Naruto would always be ready for the real thing.

He would have said so too; all of it, but Sasuke didn't ask because he wanted to know. He asked because he thought it would goad Naruto into action. Because Sasuke wasn't playing, Sasuke was pissed off. Sasuke couldn't keep his hand still. 'Get it over with and go back to hiding,' was what he was really saying. Why did Sasuke have to be angry all the time? Couldn't he just enjoy the stuff that was meant to be enjoyed?

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and sighed. His pants were messy. His fingers were getting messier with every stroke. Okay, so he was being an idiot. Sasuke's legs were squeezing his hips, Sasuke's breathing was uneven. He was needy! He was asking for it! Naruto was pathetically few uses of muscles away from something he had been fantasizing about for what felt like forever. He should just... take advantage already. But his little brain hadn't quite recovered enough to get back in charge and the rest of him felt the mood had turned sour.

Naruto sighed again and opened his eyes.

He had planned to get over himself and just help the bastard get off, because Sasuke had been nice and done him. Wouldn't do to be stingy about stuff like that. Then they could get cleaned up (the inside of Naruto's pants was really starting to bother him) and go back to hiding like Sasuke seemed to want so badly. It would be much easier to share the bush when that was out of their systems.

And who knew! Maybe they'd do it again sometime. Another day, another week, or just some minutes of hiding later. Sasuke was a teenager too, right? He had a little brain and out-of-control hormones. (Why else would he jerk himself off with Naruto's hand in a bush in the middle of a training session?) They could help each other out.

That was what he had planned to do. Fortunately, Sasuke had shifted while Naruto's eyes were hidden behind their eyelids and the shifting had put things so that the first thing Naruto saw when he could see again was Sasuke's face.

Blushing, forehead frowned in concentration, eyes closed and mouth slightly open.

Then Naruto glanced down and a snake of warm lightning curled around the inside of him. The shorts had been opened and underwear pushed aside. Sasuke was jerking like he was alone in his room and only had his own hand.

Were his wallpapers lucky or what?

The little brain woke up with a scream of terror. 'What the hell did you almost not do!?'

Naruto swallowed. Then he took firm grip on Sasuke's ass with the hand he had available and flipped them around.

Sasuke hit the ground with a 'thump' and lost his rhythm. Hand lost its grip on Naruto's.

"Hey!"

That glare was damned erotic now that the little brain was back in business.

"You're playing without me," Naruto made sure to make it slow and firm as he pulled his hand away. Sasuke's glare stumbled, lost some of its intensity, and he inhaled sharply through his nose.

"No, I wasn't," the bastard hissed through gritted teeth when he could. Grabbed the retreated hand by the wrist and tried to make it come back again. Naruto was less distracted now though and hence stronger.

"You're just proving me right, you know," he purred through a smile that he knew would drive his sort of rival crazy. "You're that eager for me."

"I'm eager for something," the last word was almost spat, but Sasuke had stopped pulling at the wrist. "If you're going to back down from returning the favor you owe me, I'll..."

"I'll give you something," Naruto interrupted. Pushed himself further in between those heavenly, if a bit too covered up at the moment, limbs and reached for Sasuke's face with his.

It was a perfect moment for a kiss; very natural reflex. But about a hard-on's length from the lips, Naruto noticed the surprise mixed with disbelief rising to fill Sasuke's dark, gorgeous eyes, and stopped himself. A cold lightning snake ran down his spine. Sasuke's hands had flown up to grab the arms of Naruto's jacket.

It would have been a perfect moment for a kiss and very natural... if they had been **dating**. And they weren't. Sasuke's eyes and hands said that much. Of course they weren't dating!

'But if we're not dating, if he's not interested in kissing, what the hell are we doing?' one part of Naruto almost whined and started to feel bad again. The little brain was awake and ready this time though; crushed the idiot part like the possibly-lethal-if-kept-alive bug that it was.

Being the expert improviser that he was, Naruto quickly turned the half-horrified 'did I just almost do that?' look he had to be wearing to a 'thought I'd do it, didn't you?' one. Sasuke's increasing blush told him the bastard had thought he would do it. Naruto grinned.

Then he stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the gorgeous thing from chin to ear. Sasuke tensed and the hands squeezed Naruto's jacket in what had to be a reflex. They were pressed close enough that Naruto could feel every twitch in the body beneath him. The cheek was smooth and tasted salt, dirt and sex. The last flavor was probably only there because it was Sasuke.

"You'll get yours," Naruto murmured against the ear he had reached. Tongued and nipped around it.

"Before or after you chew my ear off?" Sasuke grumbled. He sounded embarrassed. And frustrated. Like he didn't quite know what to say or do. He sounded like he was perfectly okay with how this had turned out, only he didn't want to be.

And that, to Naruto's reasoning, sounded like Sasuke was putty. A kunai left in a forge. Nori soaked in ramen. (Better not say anything about that to the bastard though; some things were better to be in denial about.)

"It's called foreplay," Naruto couldn't stop smiling.

But there were more to foreplay than just ears. He gave one last suck on Sasuke's by now shiny with saliva earlobe and sat back on his legs. The hands on his jacket let go. Naruto shifted his knees a bit further under Sasuke's thighs. They could be resting against his ribs before long. Naked ribs and naked knees...

'If we're taking things that far!' the reasonable part of Naruto's brain screamed to the little one.

And of course, unless Sasuke changed his mind about having company in this and left the bush to take care of his hard-on alone. Sadly, seeing the face the sort of rival spread out on the ground was making, that very unfortunate possibility wasn't as unlikely as Naruto would have liked it to be.

Yes, Sasuke was still putty. He was there and Naruto's balls were intact, that said a lot. He was also still blushing and had let his hands drop to the ground instead of stuffing them in his pockets or crossing his arms over his chest. He let his legs stay spread, his hard-on was still hard and his chest was heaving.

But there were less promising signs to Putty Sasuke as well. His eyes were narrowed, his mouth a tightly-closed line and one of his brows was raised in an 'are you quite finished yet?' Like he was terribly displeased.

It was faked, of course, the displeasure. It was so transparent that writing 'keep going forever' in big, bold, capital, red letters on his forehead protector, wouldn't have made it any clearer. The Leaf symbol could have been the 'o' in 'going'. A bit unbalanced, but who would have cared about that?

The problem was that Sasuke could take faking so far when he wanted to. It made no sense what so ever to Naruto, but the bastard walked away from the things he wanted more than he walked towards them. Especially if it was something that would make him seem weak, like getting rid of sexual frustration with someone other than himself. Yes, Sasuke was an idiot, and if Naruto could have picked someone else to get the hots for, he gladly would have. But, as it was, this was the gorgeous guy that had gotten cold beer spilt on him in Naruto's room, so this was the guy Naruto was stuck with.

Although that brought the focus right back to the right thing, didn't it? And to taking advantage of the opportunity while it was still there so that Naruto wouldn't have to cry in case Sasuke walked away too early. 'Cause there was something he just had to see. Touch. Taste.

"I've heard it feels really good to have your nipples touched."

"Where did you hear that?" Sasuke sounded suspicious and not at all impressed; though his blush did get a notch more intense it seemed like. He squirmed a little, probably without meaning to.

"Don't remember," Naruto said. Because he didn't remember and because that was not the point at all.

He inched his hands under the black shirt covering what should be Konoha's most treasured chest; slightly, slightly at first; for a moment palms only stroked against shorts. Then fingertips reached skin and Sasuke flinched. Naruto's hard-on and heart flinched too. If he hadn't been so mesmerized by the line of skin growing thicker as the shirt rode up higher, he would have seen Sasuke make fists of his hands against the ground.

While Naruto had seen this skin many times before, as with the time they had been drinking, this was special. Goose bumps had risen to decorate the pale expanse like a pattern. The flat stomach tensed and relaxed without purpose and heartbeats made Sasuke's navel thump rhythmically. Faster than usual? Was he growing harder down where Naruto couldn't see anymore? Had his nipples hardened where Naruto couldn't see just yet?

Ribs. Naruto supposed that how he was stretched out made Sasuke look skinnier than he actually was, or he would have had health issues. The skin formed slopes from his ribcage. Sasuke exhaled shakily when Naruto took some time to softly trace the bones with his fingers, before continuing upwards.

The nipples had grown hard. For a moment Naruto just watched. Tight, small buttons of... whatever the hell nipples were made of. Skin? There had to be more than just skin, right? Why were they darker than the rest of the chest? How could something so small and so seemingly normal cause so much ruckus?

"You heard it feels really good to have them stared at too?" Sasuke grumbled and brought Naruto out of his study.

For a second Naruto frowned in annoyance. Didn't the bastard know how much he had been fantasizing about this moment? Couldn't he be allowed a bit more than two seconds to enjoy it? Then Naruto realized he had leaned closer without noticing, his nose now only a small nudge from touching Sasuke's skin. The annoyance jumped away and 'he deserves some paybacks for that' delight took its place.

"You're right," he said, making sure that the air from his words hit the closest tight nub. Couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. "I shouldn't waste time not touching you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out again and met the nipple with it first. Celebrated at the flinch travelling through his 'spoiler of fun and paying for it' teammate, before dipping his head lower and taking the reversed star fully into his mouth.

Naruto's jacket got grabbed again and a muffled, very interesting sound came from Sasuke's throat. Not a bad sound; not bad grabbing either. Reflexes. Followed by neither punching nor kicking. Naruto rewarded himself by sucking.

He soon realized there were a lot of things you could do with the combination mouth and nipple. There were teeth, tongue, lips, suction, breath. There were the whole nipple (with all the surrounding stuff included), only the surrounding stuff, only a part of the surrounding stuff, only the hard, sticking up, in-the-middle part. A lot of possible combinations. If you included variations with more than just two things; both suction and teeth on nipple, for example... the possibilities increased dramatically. And that was just the mouth. No, that wasn't true; it was just the parts of the mouth that Naruto had discovered he could use.

If you also included variations where you used your fingers together with your mouth, the possibilities increased yet again; and there were two of them! Nipples, that is. (Naruto remembered the other one after some playing with the first and let his hand wander to keep it company; poor lonely thing.) All in all... There were enough to these little, a-week-or-so-ago-innocent-looking things to keep a guy busy for a long time.

At least until his teammate got tired of being played with. Not that Sasuke didn't like it. No, he liked it; definitely. His hands gripped and now and then his legs squirmed; he breathed unevenly and louder than usual, and sometimes one of those sounds slipped free again and could keep the taste and feel of the nipples company on the way to stimulating Naruto's hard-on. They had all only just met today but were already good friends, the taste and feel of the nipples, those sounds and Naruto's hard-on. Oh yeah, and Sasuke's hard-on was even harder now. Naruto could feel it rub against him as Sasuke pushed with his hips. Like with the legs, not a lot; probably not even consciously (of **course** not, that would be admitting it was nice and who knew what **that** would do to the world...), but it was there.

Still, Sasuke had had enough. It was probably the pleasure build up. One of the hands left Naruto's jacket and grabbed onto his hair. Yanked. Not as hard as he could have yanked, but not gentle either. Naruto yelped and regretted he'd chosen that moment to use tongue instead of teeth. Teeth would have served the bastard right.

Though on the other hand, was it really right to punish the poor, cute nipple because Sasuke refused to enjoy what he liked?

"Are you finished yet?" Sasuke wanted to know. His glare was trying to hide his hunger for more.

Naruto glared back, grumbled and rubbed his scalp.

"You're so impatient."

"I'd rather we got this over with before someone finds us."

Okay, so he did have a point there. Naruto had completely forgotten about Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan and the fact that this was an exercise. Not all that super stupid anymore though, maybe Kakashi-sensei had been right. Though, Naruto strongly doubted that this was what the man had been hiding when he said 'you don't understand it'. Err... He slightly doubted and seriously, very strongly hoped that this was what the man had been hiding.

"You haven't even gotten your shorts off yet," Naruto hurried to say before that insane thought could grow too rebellious.

"Yeah," Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Because you'll probably get lost if you're not looking."

"Get lost and end up where?"

It was only after he had said it that Naruto remembered what area of the body they were talking about. Where would you end up if you got lost while looking for a hard-on? Weren't that many things down there. There was the hard-on (but if you found that you wouldn't be lost) and there were balls (but weren't they sort of part of the hard-on? And even if they weren't, could you find them without finding it?). That left... really just one thing (Naruto assumed you'd know you'd gone too far if you found legs).

Naruto's face had gotten warm. He decided he shouldn't try to look Sasuke in the eyes for a while; only to do it anyway half a second later because that was what always happened to decisions like that.

'Or maybe I'm just too hung up on the screwing fantasies?'

Sasuke was blushing too, even more than usual. His eyes said that he was very aware of what Naruto had just said in response to what he had just said; and desperately wanted to turn back time so he could say something better.

'...maybe I'm not the only one with screwing fantasies...?'

Thinking that, Naruto blushed even more; and seeing that, Sasuke blushed even more too. Vicious cycle.

The bush had grown very silent. No birds singing outside and no heavy breathing. Sasuke's chest was still bare and one of his nipples (and the area around it) was shiny.

This was stupid! Sasuke hadn't meant **that**! He hadn't even said that. He had just said that Naruto was an idiot that needed to use his eyes to find his way around someone's crotch. He had said it to be a smart ass, not because he wanted... well... It made no sense!

"You..." Naruto laughed nervously. "...trying to tell me something?"

'Uzumaki, what the hell are you saying?' said a part of his brain to the rest of it. He was such an idiot. Sasuke should kick him.

"No," Sasuke said quickly; blushed more and looked away. Snorted.

Did they even know they were talking about the same thing? It sure both sounded and felt like it, but how did they know? If Sasuke's comment was so difficult to confuse with a comment about screwing. And it was. So how did they?

"'Cause..." Naruto found himself continuing. "If you're interested... we could... I mean, I wouldn't mind..."

_'Stop talking!'_

"I'm not," Sasuke interrupted.

Even though it was completely absurd, for some reason the Sasuke now saying 'I'm not' felt just as faking as the Sasuke before, that had said 'are you finished yet?', when he had really wanted to scream 'keep going forever'.

"Why the hell would I want... **that**?" Sasuke was grumbling, bordered on rambling. "I was just saying..."

For a moment it seemed like he was trying to remember what he had said, like he had forgotten even though it was only like a minute ago. His voice trailed off. He was damned tense; from his face probably all the way down to his toes. His hard-on had softened. The guy probably would give anything to get to sink through the ground and burrow his way to another village.

And then... something changed. Like that time (it felt like hours ago) when they had wrestled and Sasuke had realized he was hard and that Naruto knew and first he had been all horrified and emotional fireworks but then he had gone all determined and seducing and 'how about it?' He did the same thing here. Now. Only with less emotional fireworks (he just closed his eyes for a long time and opened them again and had changed) and from embarrassment instead of from horror. And instead of to determination and seduction, Sasuke went to a softly teasing and almost smirking:

"You didn't bring any lube anyway."

Like 'too bad, because that could have been fun'.

The look on Sasuke went straight to Naruto's hard-on. Yes, it had gone a bit soft because of all that embarrassment, but now it was getting better. Naruto himself was confused as hell, but his hard-on was all better.

It wasn't the annoying 'you suck and I don't' teasing and smirking. That was real teasing and smirking; this was just softly and almost. It made a huge difference. Just the right amount and it was so hot.

Sasuke laid there on his back; legs spread and hands resting lazily at his sides; shorts open, underwear slightly tenting; shirt pulled up and nipples exposed (one of them amazing little things shining with saliva and both of them hard); hair messy and face gorgeously blushed; eyes sparkling and lips curled in a 'too bad you didn't bring any lube or we would have been pretty busy getting these clothes off me and those clothes off you right about now...' And not in the joking way either, they really **would** have been busy getting their clothes off; if Naruto had brought lube.

How could Naruto not have brought lube!?

Okay, so maybe that wasn't so strange. Duh. What could possibly happen during training that he would need lube for? This did not count. If Naruto had to plan for stuff that was as unlikely as this thing was every time he left home, he wouldn't dare to step outside the door! Seriously. Get stuck in a bush with Sasuke, get horny and have Sasuke get horny too. It just didn't happen. What **normal **thing could possibly happen that he would need lube for?

But... was that really the point? If it was just about having not lube, they could get some! Somewhere. They could go back to town. Sasuke could check the stores while Naruto cleaned up his apartment. Changed the sheets. And if there absolutely was no lube to be found anywhere, they could improvise! Naruto was the master of improvisation. His imagination knew no limits. The power of his creativity scared both his enemies and his friends. He...

"I have lube," Naruto said and the words were as surprising to him as they were to Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke frowned. He looked like he didn't quite know whether Naruto was joking or not.

Though that would only make it fair, right? Naruto had no idea whether Sasuke had been joking when he gave his 'darn, if only we had lube' comment. But it was a pretty lame way to get out of getting screwed, wasn't it? If he wanted to get out of it, better to say 'hell no' or just start kicking. So either Sasuke turned into an idiot if you sucked on his nipples or he wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of Naruto's dick introducing itself to his ass. Even though that sounded completely ridiculous.

"Hang on a second."

Naruto started patting his clothes and digging around in his pockets, his bags, his stashes; every little corner of every container he could find. Eventually he found what he was looking for. With a 'ha!' he pulled out a small jar and held it in the air.

"You did not bring lube to training," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him and found that most of the confidence from before had disappeared and a soft emotional show of fireworks had started to sparkle on his features. Nervousness, worry, 'what the hell did I say? I'm such an idiot!' Sasuke sat up. The distance between their faces shortened.

"It's not **technically** lube," Naruto said and opened the jar. Sniffed at the content; took a little and rubbed it between a finger and his thumb. "Got it from Hinata. I'm supposed to use it when I get hurt."

He gave a nervous grin. He could feel his own heart beating.

"That's why there's so much left."

The stuff was slippery. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand by the wrist and pressed his fingers to Naruto's to feel the "lube". Fingers smeared against each other. Slippery. Naruto found it hard to tear his eyes away from the mess between them.

Sasuke was changing his mind now, wasn't he? He wouldn't seriously go as far as to do **that**, would he? The guy hadn't even wanted to kiss. Why would he let Naruto screw him if a kiss freaked him out?

Naruto wondered where his pushy little brain had run off to. If it had been in charge, Naruto would have done anything to keep Sasuke from changing his mind. He felt soft. Like he was the putty.

"Fine," Sasuke said and sounded as nervous as he probably should sound. Naruto looked up from the smearing fingers in surprise. Sasuke looked as nervous as he sounded. Lots of emotional fireworks. He didn't take his eyes off their fingers.

His eyes closed. For a moment the dark, gorgeous, nervous things stayed behind their lids. Then, just like before, the eyes opened again and Sasuke was softly teasing and almost smirking again. His eyes met Naruto's.

"Let's do it," he said.

Naruto felt suddenly on fire; there was something about the reality of it. Something about Naruto's heart pounding, not only because he was horny but also because he was nervous. So damned different from the daydreams or dreams or fantasies or visions. He was never nervous in them and Sasuke never looked this 'on top'.

Naruto slipped their fingers apart, leaned closer, closed his eyes, grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hair. And kissed him.

In some part of his brain he registered how Sasuke's 'on top' look was ripped away by surprise and 'h-hey, what are you...!?', just like last time. Sasuke's hands flew up and grabbed onto Naruto's jacket just like last time too. Unlike last time though, Naruto didn't let that discourage him. If Sasuke wanted to 'do it' then he was gonna have to handle some kissing because Naruto did not screw guys he hadn't kissed.

Okay, so technically they had kissed already, even if that didn't really count. And okay, if Sasuke had specifically said 'I'm not taking no tongue in my mouth, but your dick in my ass is okay', Naruto probably wouldn't have been stubborn about it. But he hadn't said anything like that. Sasuke was just being silly. So Naruto pressed his lips against his mouth.

For a moment Sasuke seemed to have turned to stone. Stiff everywhere. Then he seemed to melt. The hard, tense lips against Naruto's grew soft and the grip of his hands and his body and the very air around him. He shuddered an uneven breath through his nose. Made a soft, almost whiny sound in his throat.

The first press of lips against lips was just that; lips pressed together. No movement. Naruto marveled at how he remembered. Sasuke's lips had felt a lot like this that last time, years ago, even though many things were different now (this was a choice first of all, at least from Naruto's point of view; not an accident). The lips were still wet and still soft. Still unlike all the other things Naruto had since then learned about his sort of friend and sort of rival.

Sasuke's lips pulled back, and Naruto panicked. He couldn't leave! 'I'm sorry for kissing you! Come back so I can do it again!' They were only gone for a heartbeat though; then they came back. Pressed against Naruto's and then opened slightly; let out a warm and impossibly wet and soft tongue. It barely had time to touch Naruto's lips before Naruto opened his mouth too and reached out with his own tongue to say 'hi, long time no see.' His other hand lifted and pressed to the side of Sasuke's face.

Naruto quickly realize though, that a kiss was cleaner and more straightened out when only one of the kissers moved their lips. And he supposed that made sense. It had to be easier to move your lips against something that was still than to move them against something that tried to move against you. Even though they still went sort of slow, they kept missing each other. Lips fell into mouths when it wasn't planned and teeth banged into teeth.

Was this Sasuke's first 'kiss by choice' too? Probably. He couldn't have had any practice at all. There wasn't any ugly girlfriend, was there?

But at the same time it felt much better when Sasuke kissed back. It felt more alive and more together. Did more things to Naruto's little brain. A lot more. He suspected that it would be great once they got the hang of it. Like with a difficult jutsu. It took time and a lot of practice; but it was worth the effort.

When they pulled back from each other they were panting. Sasuke's breaths were beating hard against Naruto's mouth and cooling his wet lips. They had been using their noses for breathing, but only now and then. It was distracting, this kissing thing, hard to think about stuff like breathing. Easier to hold your breath until you couldn't hold it anymore.

"You're a bad kisser," Sasuke mumbled and licked his lips.

"You're even worse," Naruto grumbled. He had no idea whether it was true or not, who was really the worst kisser, but it needed to be said. There was something else that needed to be said as well.

"Fine. Let's do it."

-  
-

This is not the real end of this chapter, but I don't want to risk breaking any rules. Head over to my profile if you want and is allowed to check out the full version.


	5. Kicked out

**Wolves  
**by Mashiro

Naruto fandom, short series, no spoilers  
BOYS LOVE: Naruto x Sasuke

05 updated: December 13th 2007, Thursday  
the End

-

The end of Wolves! Short last chapter/epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed the story! It was a very short project, for me, but lots and lots of fun to write (even though chapter four took like eight months to get through, hehe).

I haven't decided whether to write a sequel or not yet. I have an original project that wants to be written and an Almost Sucks edit to do. We'll see what happens in the future!

For now, enjoy this short, last chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Take good care of yourselves and have lots of fun!

-

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I am just a fan. This is FAN FICTION.

-  
-

**0****5: Kicked out**

-  
-

Naruto sat in a bush about five trees away from the bush where he, not even ten minutes ago, had been doing Sasuke. His arms were crossed over his chest, his forehead heavily frowned, his eyes so narrow they almost didn't show. His mouth was curled in a scowl.

They had been lying there on their backs, side by side, just breathing and enjoying the birds singing, when Sasuke had suddenly told Naruto to get out. Just like that. No explanation, no 'could you?', just 'get out'. Even though the bastard had been warm and punched with weak hands only seconds before and Naruto had thought they were okay. 'Get out.'

A second or so after the rude and out of the blue statement, Naruto had found himself on the ground outside the bush with his mouth full of dirt. He'd turned to shout an angry 'hey!' only to have his pants tossed in his face. The underwear had fluttered to the ground beside him.

There could not be a more annoying guy to have sex in bushes with.

Naruto kicked a stone away from his toes and sniffed. Sasuke was still there, in the bush where they had both been before. He hadn't left, not run off somewhere. It was as if he wanted Naruto away but not too far. That wrapped Naruto in both a warm, nice feeling and a frustrating one.

He had wanted to immediately jump right back in again, of course. Uzumaki Naruto did not let the Sasuke-bastard get away with kicking him out of bushes. Sasuke would have had a fight ready for him when he got in, but that would have been a nice thing. A familiar thing after all the weirdness and first times. Would have brought some reality back to the world.

Though Naruto had stopped himself. The very first reason had been an unknown, hurtful something that squeezed his stomach, but before that something had time to turn from unknown to known, a much more obvious and less hurtful reason had grabbed Naruto's attention. He was half-naked!

They weren't in the best fighting condition probably, with what they had just done (particularly the Sasuke-bastard), but since when did that stop them? Naruto only quit when he passed out and Sasuke was pretty stubborn too when he wanted to be. A fight would have taken time and neither of them would have cared about their lack of pants. Naruto had decided he did not want to be in a pantsless fight with his teammate when Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan decided to find them. Or passed out from a pantsless fight.

So he had walked away, with a loud sniff and a grumbled 'you'd think he was a girl...' He had found his own bush and quickly cleaned up his crotch with leaves. Had worked the greenery against his pants a bit too before pulling them on. Fortunately his underwear had been relatively clean.

And now Naruto was waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for exactly, but... The obvious reason would be 'for Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan'. They couldn't be looking very hard. They couldn't be looking at all. Did that stupid sensei know what he was responsible for?

Now that things has calmed down somewhat and there was nothing to do except wait, it was hard to get the feeling out of his head. The feeling of Sasuke, at that time. **That** part of Sasuke. It was itching on the inside of Naruto, the feeling. Like ants running on the inside of his skin.

It was difficult to feel that feeling and stay angry. Soon Naruto's arms uncrossed and the wrinkles on his forehead smoothed out again.

It had been precious. Hadn't it? It had been... Silly and awkward and hormonal and sudden and... and them. It had been them, together. It sounded too girly and too much and Naruto just wanted to squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment and cover his face with his hands; erase the feeling from his head, but he couldn't. He couldn't. That ants-running-on-the-inside-of-his-skin feeling was still there and it kept bringing his train of thought back to the same station. Stupid brain. Stupid Sasuke.

Sasuke was being an asshole, pushing Naruto away now. An idiot and an asshole and... and since when did Naruto let him get away with that?

He didn't, and clinging to that motive, Naruto dressed in determination and stood. Left the bush and walked back to where Sasuke was still hiding. Tried to ignore the sudden, stupid swirls of nervousness. He spent a moment just looking at the bush, crossed his arms over his chest though not in anger this time.

"You're being an asshole," he said when he had stared for long enough.

Sasuke said nothing.

"Are you gonna let me back in?"

"No," came the first muttered words from the frustrating bastard since 'get out.' Sasuke sounded more pouting than angry.

"We're supposed to hide."

"So hide."

"You're in the best bush. And we're a team, we should stick together."

Like they had stuck together before. Bad choice of words maybe. Was Sasuke blushing again? The bush seemed suddenly evil for hiding him.

Sasuke went back to saying nothing. Naruto sighed loudly and sat down on the ground, turned his back to the bush.

"You're acting like a girl, you know," Naruto tried teasing.

"I'll remember that next time," Sasuke grumbled.

Oh, so there still was a next time? That was good. Or maybe not, considering whose turn it was. What if Sasuke got annoying and all paybacks on him? Naruto knew it had been pretty crappy sex for Sasuke. Pfft, the guy had said so! Sasuke had wanted more and Naruto had already been... well, finished.

But, come on! It wasn't like it was Naruto's fault. It was their first time! Every good ninja knew that you needed to practice to get good at something. Naruto's first frogs had been tadpoles; he'd needed a lot of practice to get proper frogs. But eventually...

If they practiced enough, Naruto was sure he could make a huge frog out of this sex-tadpole. He had mastered all the jutsu he'd put his mind to mastering, why would this be any different? And hey! He could use that as an argument, couldn't he? Not just to talk Sasuke out of getting all paybacks, but to change his mind about who was "being gentle" with who next time. The more Naruto could practice, the faster he'd be amazing at it, and Sasuke wanted that, right? Yeah...

"Are you in love with me?" he found himself asking. It felt both off topic with his thoughts and spot on.

"No," Sasuke snorted as if that was absolutely ridiculous.

"So why did you wanna do it?"

"I was... horny."

It sounded like Sasuke was frowning. Like, all embarrassed and unsure about what to say. Almost like he was unsure about what he had already said. Unsure about what he could share about what he felt without sounding weak. He definitely had to be blushing.

The bastard was in love, wasn't he? Sasuke was in love with Naruto. It was so ridiculous that someone could tell it as a joke, if Sakura-chan wasn't around. And at the same time, though Naruto had no idea why, it made perfect sense. Of course Sasuke was in love with him. He was putty.

"When are we doing it again?" Naruto asked. Suddenly he couldn't wait for next time to come. The thought of it made extra many ants run on the inside of the skin between his legs.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, like it was a stupid question. He was faking so much today.

"Tomorrow?"

"You want to limp on the mission we have the day after tomorrow?" Amusement played in his voice. A little. There was probably something like a smile in his eyes. Sasuke had no idea he was going to be talked out of his turn.

"Are you limping?" Naruto asked and couldn't help smiling.

Sasuke's answer was a snort that was a bit too weak to be a 'no'. The smile stayed.

"So how about tonight?" Naruto asked.

"How about you shut up?"

The smile grew even bigger.

"You can lean on me and pretend you got hurt when we go back if you want," Naruto offered. Put his hands behind his head and peered up at the sky.

Sasuke threw the jar of technically-not-lube at him.

-  
-


End file.
